1. Field of the Invention
A support assembly in the form of an arm or leg board designed to facilitate the maintenance of an I.V. catheter within the vein of a patient while maintaining the appropriate limb in a secure, stable and comfortable position which will not cause harm to the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilization of arm boards or leg boards to support and stabilize a patients limb when an I.V. set-up is attached to the limb is a common medical practice. However, particularly when dealing with premature or newborn infants, certain problems are also well recognized. Specifically, when an I.V. catheter is placed in the vein of the foot or lower leg, a supporting board is attached to the foot such that the foot is commonly forced into a downwardly extended position. This position is frequently maintained for a long period of time resulting in a shortening of the achilles tendon. Therefore, when the catheter is removed and the support board is detached from the infants leg, physical therapy is often required for purposes of lengthening or rehabilitating the achilles tendon.
Other common features associated with the use of boards of this type is the use of tape which frequently results in skin irritation to the patient particularly when the patient is an infant or child. In order to stabilize the I.V. set-up, the tape is applied to the I.V. frequently in covering relation to the site of entry of the catheter and also to the I.V. tubing. This will reduce the possibility of removal of the catheter from the patient during normal attempted movement of the limb.
Support boards of the type set-forth above are commercially available under the trademark Neo-guard Limboard, manufactured by Cas Medical Systems, Inc. This type of board is frequently used with infants including prematures, newborns as well as the pediatric age group.
Other advancements in the prior art are represented by the following Mazzeo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,230 discloses an arm rest for intravenous injection including a relatively complicated clamp and/or holding assembly and a brace and/or support structure for adjustable positioning of the clamp means. Similarly, Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,508 discloses an infusion guard and immobilizer useful in intravenous infusions and including a rigid member having one surface conforming to the portion of a limb spanning a joint such as for example an elbow, wrist or ankle. Velcro attaching straps are further mounted so as to grip or otherwise secure the assembly to the body portion.
Marais, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,461 discloses an intravenous vascular stabilizer in which a base has a major medial longitudinal aperture or slot being adapted for positioning so that the edges of the slot embrace a vein. The slot is defined by an arched connector or hood portion to rigify the slot and to protect a needle type catheter in an inserted position.
Based on the above, numerous immobilization or support assemblies are well known in the art. While it is assumed that structures of this type are functional and operative for their intended purpose, it is apparent that many of these types of structures are perhaps overly complicated resulting in excessive initial cost and maintenance expense. Further, arm or leg boards of the type set forth above, do not overcome the harmful distending of the foot, or other portions of the body, resulting in the necessity for physical therapy to rehabilitate affected members of the body such as the achilles tendon.
There is an obvious need in the medical profession for a support assembly of the type set forth herein which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by properly, comfortably and safely positioning the limbs of the human body so as to not damage cooperative parts including the achilles tendon when the board is maintained in place to accomplish immobilization for prolonged periods. This is particularly important when dealing with premature infants, newborns and to perhaps a lesser extent patients of the adult population.